


my cat stole my fuckign garlic bread

by canonballingdownthroughthesky



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Rated teen and up for language, garlic bread, tHIS IS SO SHORT, thank u kleinsen discord for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonballingdownthroughthesky/pseuds/canonballingdownthroughthesky
Summary: jared's cat stole his garlic bread and he's upsetcredit to @mintyton and @the-starstruck-prince on tumblr for the joke!!!!!!





	my cat stole my fuckign garlic bread

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i'm posting here and it's rlly short and probably not that great but i rlly wanted to post something. i've got a longer west side story fic in the works tho dw

Evan put down his pencil down when he heard his phone chime. He unlocked it and read the text from Jared a few times, very confused.

**‘love is dead and never existed. all you did was betray me as i lay sick and festering. you are the definition of dread.’**

Evan frowned. What had he done to Jared to prompt this message? Had he accidentally said the wrong thing? Insulted him somehow? Was this Jared’s way of breaking up with him? He quickly texted him back.

**‘Jared are you okay???’**

He bit his nails as he waited for a response, his heart skipping a beat when the three dots appeared on the screen, indicating that Jared was typing.

**‘my cat stole my fuckign garlic bread’**


End file.
